


Break-in

by Withstarryeyes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Gen, Hurt Bucky, Hurt James, Hurt James "Bucky" Barnes, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra, Hypothermia, Invasion, friendships, no relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: It’s cold, so cold Buck can’t feel his fingers anymore. His teeth are chattering, his hair hanging limply around his face, catching against his half-frozen lashes and whipping his burning cheeks.Eyes, they’re blue and Bucky peers into them, intrigued by their complexity. There's a ring of gold around the pupil, little fractures of periwinkle spiraling up from the center.Beautiful, he thinks as he’s lifted, one arm heavier than the other but he can’t discern why. His head rolls back onto a built chest, it’s warm and covered in a thick, cotton fabric. He buries his face in it, sighing as his nose thaws and he closes his eyes rubbing his cheeks in the folds. Laughter bubbles out from the solid form and Bucky places a hand on the chest, feeling the vibrations in his fingers. He smiles, tipping his head up and letting out a chuckle of his own. It feels good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I know it's been awhile since I posted anything and I'm sorry for that. I know I have a few suspended series and I'm hoping to get back to those soon but I've been having some writer's block. I hope that you'll like this instead :)

It’s cold, so cold Buck can’t feel his fingers anymore. His teeth are chattering, his hair hanging limply around his face, catching against his half-frozen lashes and whipping his burning cheeks. 

Eyes, they’re blue and Bucky peers into them, intrigued by their complexity. There's a ring of gold around the pupil, little fractures of periwinkle spiraling up from the center. 

Beautiful, he thinks as he’s lifted, one arm heavier than the other but he can’t discern why. His head rolls back onto a built chest, it’s warm and covered in a thick, cotton fabric. He buries his face in it, sighing as his nose thaws and he closes his eyes rubbing his cheeks in the folds. Laughter bubbles out from the solid form and Bucky places a hand on the chest, feeling the vibrations in his fingers. He smiles, tipping his head up and letting out a chuckle of his own. It feels good. 

Hot, everything burns as they walk inside a furnace, or what Buck assumes has to be. His arms throb as he is lifted and placed on something leathery, his shoes knocking together on the end of the couch. A hand is patting through his hair, wiping out snowflakes. He can feel his eyes get heavier, _must be the water on the ends of his lashes from the melted snow,_ his body is getting heavier too, _maybe he’s melting too_ , he thinks and decides it must be true as his sight and smell meld into one giant black mess. It’s warm here and he must confess that he may not stay awake.

A second later and he’s gone. 

* * *

Alarms are blaring, harsh red lights invading and attacking Steve’s eyes. He grits his teeth at the noise, fighting off the urge to clutch his ears and writhe on the ground in pain.

“What’s going on?” He calls out, hoping to receive and answer with no one in sight. 

He’s just gotten back from a mission, his muscles ache and it’s hot outside, he just wants to wipe off the sweat and dirt in a nice, cool shower before going to bed in one of Bucky’s t shirts, the excess fabric barely brushing his knees. 

But there’s noise and he’s on alert and he looks around, the place looks bare. 

“JARVIS?” He’s a little more panicked now, Bucky and Scott and Tony had been here when he left just a few hours ago. He wonders if they’re okay as he breaks out into a sprint. 

There are things awry, a door shut that was open before, a few books scattered on the ground. He reaches his quarters first, his dressers are ripped apart, his mattress cut open, his TV disassembled. They’re looking for a flash drive he left with Nat. He knows they didn’t find anything here so he moves on.

JARVIS is down, apparently, and Steve is woe to admit he misses the electronic aid. He skids into Tony’s penthouse next. His room is a mess, even more torn up than his own, but Steve knows Tony only keeps important things in his lab and that the room will go up in flames before anyone can break in. He goes to leave, hand connecting with a sticky doorknob. 

Blood, he gulps, wipes his hand against his t shirt and leaves, trying not to throw up on the carpet. 

_Where did all his friends go?_

Scott has a temporary room and Steve peers in only for a second, not a single book is out of place here. His suitcase is still laying, untouched, on his sheet. Steve lets out a breath, Scott must’ve taken off to meet with his daughter after all. 

Happy that at least one of his friends is okay he moves on, least happy to be rounding on this room. 

There’s a hole in the wall, where Steve supposes a human head was slammed through by Bucky. The bed is overturned, and a draft is coming in through the shattered window. He looks outside and sees three men splattered against the side walk. SHIELD will need to be notified of that soon. 

He moves into the bathroom. The mirror is shattered, the bathtub split in half, but most chillingly, there’s a note lying in the basin of the sink. 

**_Look in the freezer, we didn’t find the flashdrive so we gave your friends a nice trip to some place cooler._ **

Steve’s throat closes up.

* * *

Tony wakes up groaning and clutching his head. His stomach is rebelling and he breathes in deeply, trying to dispel the urge to hurl. His hands hurt as they press into the ground and his breath comes out frosty. _The hell?_

Bucky is huddled in the corner and Tony takes the time to look around the environment. It’s his walk-in freezer, there’s meat hanging above him and a shelf full of ice cream. There’s frozen coffee cubes and now the two of them. 

Tony knows Bucky’s background, knows his fall into the German snow, knows that cold is a very bad place for him to be. 

Bucky’s eyes don’t look wild and while he looks disheveled he doesn’t look distressed. Tony straightens out his stiff legs and shuffles over, startled when the man speaks first. 

“You’ve been unconscious for awhile, I was beginning to think you’d joined your parents.” Tony stiffens. 

“Perfectly alive and awesome in your presence,” He quips, Bucky snorts and Tony decides that he might as well bask in his friend’s body heat. 

“How long?” Tony gestures to the room and tugs on the ends of his sleeves, trying to pull them over his hands to cover his burning fingers. It doesn’t help his warmth. 

“Long enough, although Steve should be back long before our bodies completely cool,” He smiles wickedly, and Tony has to remind himself that him and Bucky _do_  have similar coping mechanisms. 

They talk to pass the times. Tony shares the stories of his conquests, of his friends, of his extraordinaire of a father. He gets halfway through a story involving a whisky bottle and Jarvis rushing him into the bathroom to give him stitches after his father’s outburst when Bucky retorts, “I knew I never liked that guy.” Tony smiles. 

“For good reason,” He replies, Bucky doesn’t stop laughing for a few minutes. 

Bucky doesn’t talk much, but he listens and lets Tony slowly drape himself across his body. He knows he’s warming than Tony at this point, can tell when Tony’s shivers turn more into convulsing and his wraps steady arms around the genius. 

He’s trying to keep the both of them warm until Steve comes, _if Steve comes_. He’s beginning to wonder if the mission has turned over night yet. Tony’s fallen either asleep or unconscious in his arms and he’s beginning to shiver. He worries, but trusts, after all Steve has never failed him before, he doesn’t expect him to now. 

* * *

His feet cannot go fast enough as he hurdles through the building, taking corners so fast his legs almost go out from underneath him. The freezer is all the way in the basement and it’s been hours since he’s left. He doesn’t know when the break-in was, HYDRA agents don’t tend to time stamp things. 

He’s wrapped himself up in a coat, and he’s sweating, but he wants to get his body heat up when he reaches them so he can offer them something other than just carrying them out. He hopes that Tony is okay. 

He worries for Bucky’s mental health but knows Tony is the one more at risk, with his lungs and no genetic modifying, it’s iffy if he’s lasted this long. 

The door fights him as he rips it open, shivering slightly as the cool air falls over him. 

Tony’s unconscious. Bucky’s barely coherent. He swears thickly, bending over and checking Tony’s pulse. 

He’s cold to the touch but he’s convulsing violently, his lips blue, his hands not yet frostbitten but approaching. A heartbeat plays under Steve’s fingertips and he drags Tony out, reminding himself he’ll need to call an ambulance. 

He’s got to get Bucky out next. He’s a lot more solid but a little bit more coherent and he hopes he can get some help from his friend. 

“Hey Buck,” He coos, wrapping an arm around his back, “Do you think you can stand?”

Bucky’s eyes connect with his own, he stares blankly for a moment before mumbling, “’teve, you came back, bastard.” Steve takes it as a no and pull him up bridal style. 

He kicks the door to the freezer back into place before exiting, Tony’s shivering less as Steve passes him. 

“I’m a survivor,” Bucky groans, hissing at the temperature of the air inside the kitchen. Steve chuckles, “You are bud, you really are.”

There’s an ambulance on the way, Steve makes sure of after he places Bucky on the couch. He walked a few feet away to call, pulling his hand through Tony’s hair, touching his forehead as it rang. The operator promises an ETA of five minutes and recommends blankets. 

Steve retrieves them, returning to check on Bucky and play with his hair as he calls SHIELD. They plan to meet him at the hospital. 

Steve sighs, the weight of his worry lessening some, Bucky’s gone slack on the couch, his breathing deep and even. 

They’ll be okay, Steve knows, he got to them in time but he’ll never get used to how precarious his friend’s lives are.

From now on he’ll be checking in every hour on his missions, just to make sure. 

Just to make sure. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it please leave a kudos or a comment as they keep me motivated and show me that I still have a fan base. I write mainly for myself but it's still nice to be appreciated. Thanks all!


End file.
